The present invention relates to a foam sponge cutting machine with vertical blade strap, and more particularly to a foam sponge cutting machine in which the vertical blade strap can be moved left and right to cut the foam sponge by various irregular or curved lines.
It is known that a foam sponge blank material has a considerably large volume. The foam sponge is cut into a shape as necessary generally by a cutting machine. The cutting machine is equipped with a working bench which is reciprocally movable. A blade is partially exposed outside a blade rack and is driven to continuously revolve. The foam sponge is placed on the working bench. When moved to pass through the blade, the foam sponge is cut.
In the conventional foam sponge cutting machine, the blade is not movable, so that the foam sponge can be only linearly cut. In addition, the conventional cutting machine lacks blade deflection rectifying structure and the blade cannot be rectified in time. As a result, it often takes place that the foam sponge is cut with an unplane cutting face. Moreover, after the blade is worn and becomes dull, it is difficult to replace the blade with a new one.